It is helpful to have a cloth cover enclosing the ostomy pouch to prevent contact of the plastic pouch with the skin with consequent perspiration and irritation of the skin. The ostomy pouch cover fits over the pouch allowing for passage of the connector plate on the back side of the cover. The bottom of the cover is open to permit draining the pouch from time to time. The drain fitting on the bottom of the pouch can be quite an irritant to adjacent sensitive portions of the anatomy. Furthermore, the drain fitting may be damp and contribute to the discomfort of the wearer.